winxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bloom
Księżniczka Bloom (ang. rozkwit) jest główną bohaterką serialu animowanego Klub Winx. Jest jedną z członkiń Klubu Winx, oraz jego liderką i założycielką. Wróżka Strażniczka jej rodzinnej planety Domino. Jej narzeczonym jest Sky. W filmie ''Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa'' chłopak oświadcza się dziewczynie. Biografia Przed serialem thumb|left|178px|Mała Bloom razem z [[Daphne, która wysyłała ją na Ziemię przed atakiem Trzech Prastarych Wiedźm]]Bloom to druga córka Króla i Królowej Domino, oraz młodsza siostra Daphne. Już od urodzenia była opiekunką Smoczego Płomienia — tak, jak jej starsza siostra. Gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem, Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy zaatakowały jej rodzinne królestwo z pomocą Valtora i Mandragory, którzy zniszczyli Domino i zamienili je w zimną planetę. Daphne nie była w stanie bronić swojego królestwa i młodszej siostry całkowicie, więc wysłała ją na Ziemię. Dzięki temu, Wiedźmy przeklęły Daphne i Sirenix. Po tych zdarzeniach Król Oritel i Królowa Marion uważali swoje obie córki za martwe. Na Ziemi, jako mała dziewczynka, pojawia się w płonącym budynku, gdzie był wtedy jej przybrany ojciec, Mike, który jest strażakiem. Mike uratował Bloom i razem ze swoją żoną Vanessą postanowili ją zaadoptować. Bloom dorastała w szczęściu, nie mając pojęcia kim jest i wierze, że jest normalną nastolatką. W młodości dostała prezent od swoich przybranych rodziców, królika o imieniu Kiko. Jej przyjaciółką była też Selina, z którą bawiły się w lesie kwiatów. W 4 sezonie odkrywamy, że w liceum miała chłopaka, Andy'ego. Charakter Bloom na początku spotykamy jako niepozorną nastolatkę, która nie wie nic o swoim pochodzeniu i silnych mocach. Później, gdy dowiaduje się więcej o sobie, oraz skąd pochodzi, zaczyna być coraz bardziej ciekawa przeszłości, oraz bardzo chce poznać swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Ma tendencję do uciekania, gdy coś robi się bardziej trudne, oraz niebezpieczne. Jest bardzo uparta i niecierpliwa. Niekiedy zachowuje się dość impulsywnie co wiąże się z konsekwencjami dla niej i dla jej przyjaciół. Jej największym atutem, ale także słabością jest bycie strażniczką Smoczego Płomienia. Podczas, gdy jej moc jest najpotężniejsza, przyciąga także dużo wrogów. Pomimo tego, że czarodziejka jest daleka od ideału i posiada wiele wad, Bloom ma złote serce. Dba o wszystkich przyjaciół, sojuszników oraz rodzinę (zarówno biologiczną, jak i przybraną). Jest zawsze chętna do pomocy i walczenia dla dobra sprawy. Okazuje się być także osobą bezinteresowną, opiekuńczą i prawdziwą liderką. Wygląd Bloom jest dziewczyną z długimi włosami o kolorze pomarańczowo-czerwonym, które zatrzymują się tuż nad jej kolanami, jasną skórą, błękitnymi i dużymi oczami. Opis zdarzeń w sezonie |-|Sezon 1= thumb|left|221px|[[Bloom wraz z Kiko jadąc na jej nowym rowerze.]] Sezon rozpoczyna się wtedy, gdy Bloom była na wakacjach, ciesząc się odrobiną czasu spędzonym w lokalnym parku, znajdującym się w Gardenii, gdzie spotyka Stellę, która po walce z Knutem zachęca ją, aby odwiedziła Alfeę — szkołę dla wróżek, takich jak one. Bloom udaje się dostać do Alfei (przy pomocy sztuczek Stelli), gdzie spotyka Florę, Tecnę i Musę, z którymi dzieli pokój wieloosobowy w Alfei przez najbliższe Trzy Sezony i Sezon 5. Stella proponuje iść na pizzę. Podczas zamawiania jedzenia, Bloom próbuje użyć jej telefonu komórkowego, który — ku zdziwieniu nastolatki — nie działa. Tecna śmieje się z używania przez dziewczynę "starożytnej technologii", ku zaskoczeniu Bloom, bo na Ziemi jest to najnowszy model telefonu komórkowego. Podczas przeprosin, Bloom zauważa, że technologia na Ziemi jest wolniejsza niż w Magix. Przepraszająca Tecna pozwala Bloom pożyczyć swój telefon, dzięki czemu Bloom może zadzwonić do swojej mamy. thumb|[[Bloom i Stella w pokoju rudowłosej czarodziejki.]] Krótko po tym, podczas gdy jeszcze pięć wróżek jest w Magix, Bloom szpieguje Knut, który pracuje dla trzech wiedźm — znanych jako Trix i ten sam, który zaatakował Bloom i Stellę w Gardenii. Bloom zauważa Knuta, będącego wraz z Trix i czarodziejka atakuje ich, a pozostałe wróżki przychodzą jej na ratunek. Złe moce dowiadują się, że Bloom nie jest Varandą z Callisto, ale Bloom z Ziemi. Po serii ciągłych ataków Trix, Klub Winx pozyskuje uwagę Pani Faragondy, dyrektorki Alfei. Po ataku na Musę w Magix, dziewczyny dowiedziały się, że powodem ciągłych ataków było to, że Trix starają się uzyskać moc Smoczego Płomienia, a po walce, w której Bloom uwolniła ogromną ilość energii, szybko się dowiedziały, że to ona jest posiadaczką Smoczego Płomienia. thumb|left|240px|[[Bloom poznająca swoją prawdziwą przeszłość, tym samym dostając prezent od Daphne — jej starszej siostry.]] Zaznajomiona ze swoją mocą Smoczego Płomienia, czarodziejka szukała wskazówek i informacji u dyrektorki, która opowiedziała jej historię niejakiej planety Domino. Bloom sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć, że posiada tak ogromną moc i że jest ostatnią księżniczką Domino, aż Trix udało się to przejąć, co prowadzi do podróży Bloom, aby odzyskać to, co zostało jej zabrane. Te podróże obejmują podróż do Domino, gdzie Daphne daje Bloom koronę, która pokazuje jej historię upadku Domino i jeziora Roccaluce, w którym rezyduje duch Daphne. W jeziorze Roccaluce Daphne ujawnia Bloom, że Trix nie ukradły Smoczy Płomień z Bloom, ale ta moc na tyle jest jeszcze w niej, że była w stanie wykorzystać je, gdy będzie ona miała wątpliwości co do siebie, co daje Bloom odwagę i siłę wrócić do Alfei i pomóc jej przyjaciołom. Bloom z powodzeniem na końcu Sezonu 1 wygrywa bitwę z Icy. |-|Sezon 2= Nowa wróżka, Layla, księżniczka Andros, dołącza do Klubu Winx po zetknięciu się z Alfeą i znalezieniu przez Bloom i resztę Winx po ceremonii otwarcia drugiego roku Klubu Winx. Jej pixie Piff przybyła wraz z nią. Reszta Pixies były w Tajemniczym Cieniu, schwytane przez Darkara. Layla, Bloom i Stella przechodzą specjalną misję z pomocą Sky'a i Brandona, aby uratować resztę Pixies. Po tym, jak Pixies zostały uratowane, wróciły do Alfei, gdzie każda wróżka z Klubu Winx związuje się z poszczególną z Pixie. Bloom związany z Lockette, Pixie Portali. Ponadto, nowy nauczyciel, profesor Avalon, przybywa do Alfei i przykuwa szczególną uwagę Bloom. Tecna i jej Pixie Digit znajdują informacje o tym, że profesor Avalon to Anioł Zagłady. thumb|Bloom w swojej mrocznej postaci pod wpływami mrocznych zaklęć. W Wiosce Pixie, Bloom otrzymuje Charmix — po tym zachęca swoich przyjaciół, aby uratować siebie i poprzez puszczenie jej impulsywność. Pod koniec Sezonu 2, okazało się, że profesor Avalon w Alfei był fałszywy, ponieważ wykonywał rozkazy Darkara, porywając Bloom i umieszczając ją w ciemnym zaklęciu, zamieniając ją w Mroczną Bloom. Darkar i Mroczna Bloom używają Kodeksu, aby otworzyć magiczny portal, by wejść do królestwa Relix gdzie Mroczna Bloom przywołuje do ostatecznego Relix tak, że Lord Darkar może go wchłonąć. Jednak na czas, Sky przybywa na pomoc wróżce, mówiąc jej, że kocha ją. Miłość do Bloom Sky'a sprawia, że zaklęcia Avalona przestają działać, a wróżka odzyskuje swoją dawną siebie i uzdrawia wszystkich. Na koniec, walczy wraz z Winx przeciwko Darkarowi i pokonują go konwergencją Charmix. |-|Sezon 3= thumb|left|[[Bloom razem z Valtorem]] Bloom spotyka Valtora, złego czarodzieja, który pomagał Prastarym Wiedźmom w destrukcji planety Domino i za to został uwięziony w wymiarze Omega. Był tam aż do dnia, w którym Trix go uwolniły. thumb|[[Sky wraz z Bloom na balu]] Czarodziejka Smoczego Płomienia zostaje zaproszona na planetę Heraklion z okazji obchodów Tysiąclecia Królestwa. Sky wyjawia jej, że podczas uroczystości chce oficjalnie ogłosić zamiar jej poślubienia. W czasie celebracji nadchodzi ten ważny moment dla czarodziejki Smoczego Płomienia, ale zanim się spostrzega, Diaspro pyta Sky'a, czy może wznieść z nią toast. Dziewczyna sprytnie mąci mu w umyśle, podając napój z eliksirem miłości, który podarował jej Valtor. Złe czary sprawiają, że Sky wygłasza swoje oświadczenie o swojej jedynej miłości - księżniczce Diaspro. Bloom doznaje szoku i zaczyna płakać. Winx próbują wyjaśnić nieporozumienie i chcą porozmawiać ze Sky'em, ale ten oskarża je o bycie czarownicami i pełnienie służby Valtorowi. Sky rozkazuje strażom zaatakować czarodziejki, a Layla tworzy czarodziejską ścianę dzięki swojej magii Enchantix, dzięki której ratuje życie Bloom. Jakiś czas później, |Winx zakradają się do pałacu na Heraklionie. Tam Stella łamie zły urok przywracając Sky'a do normalnego stanu. By przełamać tak silną magię, dziewczyna używa czarów Magicznego Pyłu i niweluje moc eliksiru miłości. Para godzi się, gdy dziewczyna wraca z Pyros, gdzie zdobywała Enchantix. Dowiaduje się również, że Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy stworzyły Valtora z małego fragmentu Smoczego Płomienia. Później Tecna znika w portalu wymiaru Omega. Ślad po niej się urywa, a Bloom przeżywa porażkę w próbie zniszczenia Valtora i pomszczeniu swojej przyjaciółki. Zdecydowała, że potrzebuje stać się silniejsza i musi zdobyć moc Enchantix. Pani Faragonda wysyła Bloom na Pyros, gdzie miała spotkać się czarodziejką o imieniu Maia. Ta nauczyła ją, jak koncentrować całą swoją energię na jednym celu. Podczas starcia z Trix, Bloom stała się jednością ze swoją mocą i zdobyła w ten sposób nową transformację. Pod koniec sezonu Valtor atakuje Alfeę używając swoich najsilniejszych zaklęć. Na nieszczęście czarownika, dziewczyny posiadają już Wodne Gwiazdy ze Złotego Królestwa, którymi mogą go pokonać. Kiedy Bloom miała już zniszczyć Valtora, ten powiedział jej, że Oritel i Królowa Marion zostali uwięzieni w jego ciele. Później wychodzi na jaw, że to było oszustwo, ponieważ Bloom odwiedza w podziemiach Prastare Czarownice] i dowiaduje się prawdy. Dwa odcinki potem czarodziejka przenosi się do innego wymiaru, gdzie stanęła do walki z Valtorem. Nareszcie gasi w nim moc Smoczego Płomienia. |-|Sezon 4= thumb|[[Bloom odkrywająca obraz Czarodziejów z Czarnego Kręgu.]] Na początku serii Bloom powraca do szkoły jako nauczycielka. Poznając tajemnicę Alfei — napotyka obraz Czarodziejów z Czarnego Kręgu. Przez odsłonięcie portretu magia Łowców Czarodziejek zdaje się powracać. Czarodziejka na początku jest mylnie uznana za cel polowań nowych wrogów. Bloom dołącza do swoich przyjaciół, aby odbyć podróż na Ziemię i ochronić ostatnią Ziemską Czarodziejkę o imieniu Roxy. Czarodziejka przez jakiś czas przebywa u swoich adopcyjnych rodziców — Mike'a i Vanessy. Vanessa pomaga rozkręcić wróżkom własny biznes — założenie sklepu Love&Pet, który jest także ich nowym domem. Kiedy Bloom odnajduje Roxy, ich kontakty są naprawdę dobre, gdyż obydwie wychowały się na Ziemi. thumb|left|Bloom całując w policzek swojego byłego chłopaka, [[Andy|Andy'ego. ]]Czarodziejka zdobywa właśnie dzięki niej Believix. Na Ziemi dziewczyna spotyka swojego byłego chłopaka - Andy'ego. Z jego powodu czasami musi liczyć się z negatywnym podejściem Sky'a. Czarodziejka zmienia się pod względem mentalnym. W poprzednim sezonie uparcie chciała powstrzymać Valtora, teraz natomiast pragnie, aby Łowców osądził niezawisły sąd. Przez cały czas próbuje uświadomić to Ziemskim Czarodziejkom. Broni także ludzi przed zemstą Nebuli i jej wojowniczek, a dzięki eterycznym czarodziejkom otrzymuje trzy dary przeznaczenia: Lovix, Sophix oraz Czarny Dar. W lodowym zamku Aurory walczy z Nebulą. thumb|120px|[[Bloom razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami z Klubu Winx w Love&Pet.]]Musi wygrać, jeśli chce ochronić osłabionych czarowników. Nie wiedziała jednak, że ci spiskują przeciwko wróżkom, a ich celem jest pozbycie się każdej z nich poprzez aktywację Kręgu podczas sądu, jednak ich plan się nie powiódł. Najwyższą cenę przypłacił za to Nabu. Bloom chce zatrzymać Laylę, której od tego momentu zależy tylko na zemście, przez co czarodziejka Morfix'u dołącza do Nebuli. Bloom i jej pozostałe przyjaciółki wyruszają w pogoń za czarodziejką, a w wymiarze Omega jednoczą siły i razem pokonują przebiegłych Łowców. W czasie podróży Winx stają się popularne na Ziemi. Dziewczyny wspólnie grają w muzycznym zespole. Sklep z pluszakami także odniósł spory sukces. |-|Sezon 5= thumb|left|166px|[[Bloom otoczona zanieczyszczeniami.]]Bloom wraz z przyjaciółkami pomaga w zatamowaniu wycieku ropy z jednej z platform wiertniczych. Po tym wydarzeniu podejmuje decyzję, aby zagrać koncert, a dochody przeznaczyć na oczyszczanie plaż. Podczas tego wydarzenia dochodzi do pierwszej walki z Tritannusem i mutantami. Winx ponoszą porażkę. Tak rozpoczyna się przygoda Sirenix. Bloom w Alfei dowiaduje się, że ostatnią czarodziejką, która uzyskała tę moc, jest Daphne. Jej siostra ostrzega ją jednak, że nie powinna szukać księgi, gdyż ta moc została przeklęta przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy. thumb|[[Bloom i Sky.]] Mimo to, Daphne mówi, gdzie szukać tajemniczej książki. W archiwum wybucha nowa walka z Trix, w wyniku której Sky traci pamięć. Krystal chce pomóc czarodziejce i nieświadomie sprowadza do Alfei Diaspro. Bloom czuje się obrażona i zazdrosna, więc zmienia plany i zaczyna ponownie szukać księgi. Dyrektor Faragonda wysyła Bloom i czarodziejki, aby odnalazły potężny kwiat o nazwie Lilo. thumb|[[Bloom wraz z jej Selkie.]] Winx muszą go przesadzić, aby dalej mógł żyć. Niestety Trix dowiedziały się o planie i próbowały przeszkodzić czarodziejkom. Bloom jednak silnie stawiała opór. Dzięki temu razem z przyjaciółkami pokonała wiedźmy. Po tym wydarzeniu dochodzi do kolejnego wyzwania, które kończy się powodzeniem. Winx w końcu odnajdują Księgę Sirenix i rozpoczynają misję na rodzimych planetach. W odcinku "Połyskujące muszle" Bloom, Layla i Stella poznają pierwszą Selkie - Lemmy (wiąże się ona z Laylą). thumb|left|Bloom w jej transformacji [[Sirenix.]] Dzięki niej odnajdują Połyskujące Muszle. Tam czarodziejka przechodzi próbę, którą staje się iluzją górującej Diaspro, a dzięki pomysłowości Layli, Bloom jest w stanie obudzić się z tego koszmaru. Następnie Bloom proponuje, aby dzięki magii Harmonix pomóc muszlom wreszcie rozbłysnąć. Wróżki otrzymują kolejną zagadkę, która przybliży je do Sirenix'u. Po powrocie do szkoły, Bloom spotyka się ze Sky'em, który mówi jej, że podczas rozmowy z Diaspro uświadomił sobie, że nie zależy mu na byłej dziewczynie, która potrafi go zanudzić. W chwilę później wraz z ukochanym, Tecną i Musą udaje się do Gardenii, gdzie jej przybrani rodzice widzą kolejne poczynania Trix. thumb|Bloom nawiązuję więź ze swoją [[Selkie.]] Tam Sky częściowo przypomina sobie swoją dziewczynę. Gdy dziewczęta wygrywają walkę, w tym samym czasie pozostała trójka Winx zdobywa pierwszy potrzebny klejnot. Trafia on do rąk każdej z sześciu bohaterek. Podczas podróży Layli, Musy i Stelli na Melodię, Bloom pozostaje w szkole, aby kierować przyjaciółki. W odcinku "Klejnot empatii" razem z Tecną i Laylą wyrusza na Zenith. Tam dziewczyna zauważa, że przez dziwne pnącza jej przyjaciółki nie są sobą. Dzięki pracy w grupie, czarodziejka zdobywa drugi klejnot — współczucia. W życiu Bloom dzieje się coraz więcej niewiarygodnych rzeczy. Często wróżka podczas snu widzi siostrę błagającą ją o pomoc. Zbliża się konkurs wiatrolotów. Podczas niego Trix zmieniają motocykle w polujące na nią lwy. Bloom, wraz z Sky'em, rozwiązują problem i udają się na przejażdżkę nad jezioro. Tam ponownie atakują Trix. Bloom chce odpłacić się Sky'owi za uratowanie życia i zasłania sobą ukochanego. thumb|left|Bloom i [[Flora płynące wraz z Selkie w swoich transformacjach Sirenix.]] Gdyby nie powrót Winx, historia mogłaby skończyć się tragicznie. W końcu przychodzi czas święta na Domino. Tam Bloom poznaje swoją Selkie - Serenę. Dzięki odwadze zdobywa trzeci i ostatni klejnot — klejnot odwagi. Flora odnajduje wisiorek, dzięki czemu Sky odzyskuje pamięć. Bloom dowiaduje się, że Tritannus porwał Daphne i w tym celu zaatakował, za pośrednictwem Trix, jej rodziców. W odcinku "Sirenix", Bloom i Winx zdobywają Sirenix. Wraz z Selkie zaczyna się pogoń za Tritannus'em, który chce zniszczyć Trzy Filary. Daphne cały czas ostrzega siostrę przed niebezpieczeństwami. Czarodziejki, pomimo tego, iż nie zdążyły obronić Filarów Światła i Równowagi, niszczą pieczęć z Filaru Kontroli. Dzięki temu Tritannus nie może aktywować Tronu Cesarza. Wszystkie narody chcą wspólnie pokonać Tritannusa. thumb|Uwięziona Bloom w jej transformacji [[Harmonix.]] Niestety żadne z królestw nie chce utworzyć sojuszu. Diaspro chce wykorzystać swoją nową pozycję na Heraklionie, aby odebrać Bloom Sky'a. Niestety wkrótce jej intryga upada. Dzięki temu Sky przeprasza Bloom i przekonuje ojca do podjęcia decyzji w sprawie planetarnego sojuszu. Czarodziejka dowiaduje się także od siostry o Politei. Była ona dawną przyjaciółką Daphne, która przez mroczne moce Sirenixu stała się wężowym smokiem. Czarodziejka uniemożliwia odebranie mocy Icy, ale niestety na potędze Politei kładą swoje ręce Stormy i Darcy, które odłączyły się od Icy i Tritannusa. W końcowym odcinku Bloom wyrusza wraz z Sereną i Nereusem, kuzynem Layli, w pogoń za trytonem, który dzięki mocom Sirenix uzyskuje moc Tronu Cesarza. Walka wydaje się bezsensowna, ale czarodziejka zauważa, że mutant czerpie siły z trójzębu. Za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia Bloom niszczy trójząb, a Tritannus zostaje wygnany. W taki sposób Bloom wypełnia swoje przeznaczenie w tej misji. Strażniczka Sirenix daje jej możliwość skorzystania z życzenia. Dziewczyna prosi o to, aby Sirenix przestał być przeklęty, a Daphne odzyskuje swoje ludzkie ciało. Życzenie się spełnia. Bloom swój udział w serii kończy koncertem. |-|Sezon 6= Wkrótce... Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą zakładkę! |-|Sezon 7= Wkrótce... Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą zakładkę! Odcinki specjalne |-|Specjalna premiera= thumb|Bloom uwalniająca moce [[Smoczy Płomień|Smoczego Płomienia.]]Jest to pierwszy odcinek z godzinnej serii promocyjnej opublikowanej przez Nickelodeon, podsumowujący dwa pierwsze sezony Klubu Winx. W pierwszym odcinku specjalnym, który podsumowuje pierwsze dziesięć epizodów, Bloom jest na wakacjach z dala od szkoły. Pewnego dnia idzie do parku i spotyka tam Stellę walczącą z ogrem o imieniu Knut wraz z jego pomocnikami. Stella zostaje prawie pokonana, ale nagle wyłania się Bloom i krzyczy: "Zostaw ją!". Knut wysyła swoje upiory po Bloom, ale ona krzyczy "Wracaj!" i uwalnia z siebie magiczne pole energetyczne, które odbija od niej drapieżne stwory. W czasie walki Knut zostaje pokonany przez Bloom i jej mistyczną moc. thumb|left|Bloom i [[Stella w walce z Knutem.]]Uwolniła ona z siebie Smoczy Płomień, który pozwolił jej wygrać potyczkę. Po bitwie Stella mdleje, a Bloom wraz ze swoim domowym królikiem (Kiko), udaje się zanieść Stellę do swojego domu. Tam pojawia się Knut, małe upiory oraz troll. Dziewczyny walczą z nimi, ale tym razem nie mogą wygrać. Z pomocą przychodzą im Specjaliści. W tych okolicznościach Bloom po raz pierwszy spotyka Sky'a, z którym nawiązuje nić zainteresowania. thumb|Bloom i [[Stella używając swoich mocy.]] Dziewczyna razem ze Stellą dołącza do Alfei, gdzie poznają jeszcze trzy dziewczyny - Florę, Tecnę i Musę. W piątkę zaczynają się przyjaźnić i Bloom udaje się stworzyć Klub Winx. Dziewczyny wybierają się do Magix, a Bloom odbywa nieprzyjemne spotkanie z Trix. W krótkim odstępie czasu, Griselda daje Bloom i reszcie Winx specjalne zadanie. Muszą one wysprzątać całą szkołę bez użycia czarów, a reszta uczennic idzie na wycieczkę. Do szkoły wkraczają Trix i sieją zamęt wyczarowując potwora. Pani Faragonda wraca, a następnie zatrzymuje Trix i potwora, upomina je i odsyła do Chmurnej Wieży. Dyrektor Faragonda oddaje Winx ich magię z powrotem. Wreszcie, kiedy Bloom odwiedza salę symulacji, Trix przybywają i starają się dowiedzieć, czy ma moc Płomienia Smoka. Wiedźmy próbują wrzucić Kiko do lawy. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz używa transformacji i pokonuje Trix. |-|Zemsta Trix= Jest to drugi odcinek z godzinnej serii opublikowany przez Nickelodeon, podsumowujący dwa pierwsze sezony Klubu Winx. Bloom śni o tajemniczej postaci o imieniu Daphne. Dziewczyna rozpoznaje ją na ornamencie w Magix. Stella proponuje poszukać informacji o niej w bibliotece. Bloom robi to i dowiaduje się, że nie jest wróżką, ale nimfą z Magix. Dziewczyny wyjeżdżają z Alfei na wiosenną przerwę. Bloom wraca do swojego domu, na Ziemię. Tam, podczas pobytu śni o swym ojcu, który uratował dziecko - przeżyło ono pożar. Następnego dnia rano, Mike mówi Bloom, że dziecko które widziała, to była ona. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest córką Mike'a i Vanessy. Po powrocie do Alfei, pani Faragonda postanawia pokazać Bloom pewne miejsce, nad jeziorem, gdzie mieszka Daphne. Podczas spotkania w Magix, Bloom mówi Sky'owi, że chce iść do biblioteki w Chmurnej Wieży, by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Sky zgadza się jej pomóc. W czasie zwiedzania biblioteki Chmurnej Wieży, Bloom odkrywa, że w rzeczywistości jest czarownicą. Stella, Flora, Tecna i Musa są zaniepokojone zniknięciem Bloom, która pierwszy raz nie wróciła na noc. Ta budzi się w lesie i spotyka Mirtę, jedną z wiedźm z Chmurnej Wieży. obrazek Mirta informuje Bloom, że Trix oszukały ją i tak naprawdę nadal jest czarodziejką. Reszta Winx postanawia poszukać przyjaciółki. Kiedy Trix znajdują Bloom, zaczynają atakować Mirtę. Dziewczyny z Winx pojawiły się zbyt późno, gdyż Bloom i Mirta zostały zamrożone czarami Icy. Stella, przy pomocy swojej słonecznej magii, uwalnia je. Po chwili Bloom przemienia się, ale Trix ją powalają na ziemię. obrazekMirta jest zła i wyczarowuje ogromnego potwora, który niszczy pułapkę Stormy. Wywołuje to gniew w Icy, która ze złości przemienia Mirtę w dynię. Bloom spotyka się ze Sky'em i mówi mu, że to wszystko była sztuczka z Trix. Dziewczyna przybywa w Czerwonej Fontannie i znajduje Sky'a z inną dziewczyną, księżniczką Diaspro. Zmartwiona Bloom sądzi, że jest to kolejna sztuczka Trix. Bloom przemienia się we wróżkę i walczy z Diaspro. Dziewczyna wkrótce dowiaduje się, że nie był to podstęp Trix, a Diaspro jest narzeczoną Sky'a. Bloom czuje, że zrobiła z siebie kompletnego głupka, więc opuszcza Alfeę i wraca do domu, na Ziemię. Stormy odnajduje czarodziejkę, podąża za nią i widzi jej odejście. Trix chcą wykorzystać tę okazję, aby zaatakować ją w Gardenii. Gdy Bloom dociera do domu, widzi Trix, które zagrażają życiu Mike'a i Vanessy, Bloom walczy z nimi. Trix pokonują ją, a następnie mówią Bloom, że Daphne jest jej siostrą, a ona przyniosła ją na Ziemię, aby ją chronić. Trix wzywają Próżniowców aby ukraść Bloom moc Płomienia Smoka. |-|Bitwa o Magix= Po przejęciu mocy przez Trix, Bloom powraca do Alfei i oczekuje ostatecznej bitwy. Ona, wraz ze Stellą, Sky'em, Brandonem i Knutem, udaje się do Chmurnej Wieży, by zmierzyć się z Trix. Towarzyszy im Riven, który stał się teraz bezużyteczny dla Darcy. Po całej misji udaje się wszystkim uciec z Chmurnej Wieży. Bloom i Sky oddzielają się od grupy i udają się w zupełnie innym kierunku. Bloom odzyskuje swoje moce nad jeziorem Roccaluce, a następnie wraca do Alfei, by pomóc przyjaciołom. Dziewczyna mierzy się z Icy jeden-na-jednego, podczas gdy reszta Winx walczy Darcy i Stormy. Bloom udało się pokonać swoją rywalkę, a następnie przeżywa ze Sky'em swój pierwszy pocałunek. Na zakończenie, razem z przyjaciółkami, świętują pokonanie Trix. |-|Mroczny Fenix= Gdy Bloom, Stella i Layla wybrały się, by odnaleźć wróżki Pixie, zostały napadnięte przez Trix, których moce zostały wzmocnione poprzez Gloomix. Z odsieczą przyszedł Avalon, który pomógł im wygrać z czarownicami. Po tym wydarzeniu, wróżka Lockette związała się z Bloom, a Amore ze Stellą. Gdy Avalon został nauczycielem w Alfei, dał Bloom kilka wskazówek dotyczących jej rodziców. Kiedy Sky zobaczył ich razem, poczuł się zazdrosny o swoją dziewczynę. Jakiś czas potem profesor porywa Bloom. Okazuje się być Mrocznym Feniksem. Przemienia również Bloom w jej ciemny odpowiednik. Ta używa mrocznych zaklęć, aby otworzyć portal do wymiaru Realix. Sky postanowił podejść do niej i powiedzieć jej, że ją kocha. Ich wzajemna miłość przełamuje czary Mrocznego Feniksa. Filmy |-|Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa= Valtor nareszcie został pokonany — co za tym idzie, Magiczny Wymiar nareszcie jest bezpieczny. Bloom wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi zaczynają poszukiwania Króla i Królowej Domino. thumb|[[Hagen wraz z Klubem Winx.]] Film rozpoczyna się od momentu, w którym dziewczęta szukały Hagena — kowala, który wykuł miecz ojca Bloom, ale po małej kłótn, stwierdził, że nie byłby w żaden sposób pomóc dziewczynie. Po powrocie na Ziemię, Daphne odwiedza swoją młodszą siostrę w śnie, mówiąc, że nie jest sama, udzielając jej również wskazówek, aby podążyła w stronę Domino, aby poszukać wskazówek na temat miejsca pobytu rodziców. Daje również swoją maskę, aby zobaczyć przeszłość Domino. Przez maskę, dziewczyna dowiaduje się wielu przydatnych informacji, m.in. to, że Hagen stworzył miecz, który został ukształtowany tylko dla króla, i tylko król może w pełni użyć mocy miecza. Ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny, jej chłopak stwierdza, że jego ojciec abdykował dla niego, dlatego udało mu się wyjąć miecz z kamienia. |-|Magiczna Przygoda= Bloom czerpie dobrą zabawę z nowego życia jako księżniczka Domino. Niemniej jednak, nie za bardzo lubi swoich obowiązków jako księżniczka i czuje się "uwięziona". thumb|234px|Bloom i[[Peg wraz ze Sky'em.]] Król Oritel, jej ojciec daje jej konia Peg, a Królowa Marion, jej matka daje jej wygodny strój do jazdy, aby mogła swobodnie jeździć na Peg. Niedługo po tym, Bloom i Peg wyruszają na przejażdżkę, podczas której spotyka Sky'a — ten zaś prosi ją o rękę. Rudowłosa jest zachwycona tym, dlatego też dzieli się wesołą wiadomością z rodzicami, które zostają transmitowane. Pozostałe Winx oglądają wiadomości i zastanawiają się, dlaczego Bloom nie poinformowała je w pierwszej kolejności. Dwa dni później księżniczka otrzymuje smutną informację od Sky'a, w której wyjaśnia jej, że nie mogą się pobrać. Na wieść o tym, Oritel jest wściekły, dlatego postanawia wybrać kandydata dla Bloom. Na szczęście, Klub Winx postanowiły przyjechać do Bloom, aby pomóc się jej rozweselić i wybrać idealnego księcia. Podczas wyborów, Sky przychodzi w przebraniu, co nie umyka uwadze księżniczce — jest ciekawa, dlaczego zerwał zaręczyny. Chłopak próbuje wyjaśnić, że ich królestwa były w konflikcie w przeszłości. Na nieszczęście dwóch kochanków, ojciec dziewczyny domyśla się, że tajemniczym adoratorem w przebraniu jest Sky. Król wypędza go, zakazując dotrzeć mu ponownie do zamku. Bloom, będąc zdenerwowana całą sytuacją, przhbywa do Gardenii wraz z przyjaciółkami, do swoich przybranych rodziców, którzy przyjmują je. thumb|left|Walka [[Trix i Winx.]] Następnie Klub Winx straci swoje moce, ponieważ Trix zniszczyły pozytywną energię. Z pomocą swoich pięciu najlepszych przyjaciółek, Bloom decyduje się stawić czoła Trix i odzyskuje swoje moce. Klub Winx następnie zmierza się z Trix, gdzie pokonują je. |-|Tajemnica Morskich Głębin= Bloom razem z Florą, Tecną, Laylą i Musą czekają na spóźniającą się Stellę, aby dać młodym wróżkom pokaz umiejętności. Po pokazie, młoda czarodziejka przechodzi przez portal do Gardenii razem z Kiko, aby spędzić w Gardenii cały dzień. thumb|left|180px|[[Bloom idąca razem ze Sky'em z ich wspólnej randki, odczuwając moce Icy.]] Martwiąca się o Sky'a Bloom, wydzwania do niego cały czas, ponieważ mieli się spotkać od ponad pół godziny. Kompletnie bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei, Bloom, postanawia opuścić park, gdy nagle Sky pojawia się i wita ją z zaskoczenia. Zdenerwowana młoda czarodziejka wypytuje swojego narzeczonego, dlaczego nie przyszedł na czas. Zawstydzony tłumaczy się jej, po czym obiecuje, że dzisiaj spędzą razem cały dzień — i tak też się stało. W drodze powrotnej do domu natrafiają jednak na Trix które mają w planie porwać Sky'a. Zanim jednak to zrobią, staczają walkę z wróżką i specjalistą, która kończy się zwycięstwem dla czarownic. Młoda czarodziejka przebudza się w Alfei, w towarzystwie swoich pięciu przyjaciółek, powoli sobie przypominając zdarzenia, które miały miejsce przed jej omdleniem. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna usilnie próbuje dostać się do Nieskończonego Oceanu, aby uratować swojego narzeczonego. Co się jednak okazuje, nie można jakkolwiek wejść, czy wyjść z Nieskończonego Oceanu — w tym uratowanie Sky'a staje się niemożliwe. Okazuje się jednak, że istnieje jeszcze jeden portal, który Trix z łatwością mogły przeoczyć. Jest to Portal Zapomnienia — Portal, który z łatwością może stać się więzieniem, jeżeli komuś nie uda się go przejść. Rudowłosa wróżka uważa, że jest to zbyt niebezpieczna misja i nie chce w nią angażować swoich przyjaciółek. Ku jej chwilowej uldze, te jednak postanawiają jej towarzyszyć. thumb|236px|[[Bloom będąca w Obilionie.]] Przepływając przez Portal Zapomnienia, Bloom trafia do Obilionu, gdzie zaczynają ją dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Głos wmawia jej, że jest nikim, nie ma przyjaciół, Sky'a porwano z jej winy, a jej moc jest bezużyteczna. Czarodziejce udaje się to jednak przełamać, a chwilę potem odnajduje Stellę, z którą zaczyna poszukiwanie pozostałych członkiń Klubu Winx. Chwilę potem, Klub Winx na nowo jest razem, łącząc swoje siły, stwarzając przez to portal. thumb|[[Klub Winx walczący z Politeą]] Po przejściu przez portal, Winx nieudolnie szukają Trix. Zmartwiona Bloom nie zauważa Sky'a, więc postanawia podpłynąć bliżej czegoś dziwnego, gdzie zauważa Sky'a. Ucieszona, lecz nadal zmartwiona Bloom zasypuje go pytaniami, na co Sky jej odpowiada, dodając, że Trix zamknęły go w więzieniu, aby uwolnić Tritannusa. Stella i reszta Klubu Winx pragną rozbić więzienie, aczkolwiek Tecna rezolutnie zauważa, że więzienie, w którym Sky przebywa jest połączone z jego siłami życiowymi. Sky prosi Bloom, aby dla jej bezpieczeństwa zapomniała o nim, chociaż ta stanowczo odmawia. W czasie rozwiązywania problemu, do Klubu Winx i Sky'a przyłącza się dziwna istota. Zdezorientowane wróżki pragną z nią walczyć. Rozbawiona istota mówi, że chętnie oddałaby Bloom Sky'a, aczkolwiek to pokrzyżowałoby jej plany. Zdenerwowana zachowaniem istoty wróżka Smoczego Płomienia atakuje Politeę, nakazując jej, aby natychmiast wypuściła Sky'a, na co ta odbija zaklęcie, które trafia Stellę. Sky po raz kolejny krzyczy, że Bloom powinna odpuścić, gdyż kobieta jest zbyt silna jak na nią. Pozostałe członkinie Klubu Winx słysząc te słowa, postanawia wesprzeć Bloom. Dziwna kobieta zdaje sobie sprawę, że wróżki są zbyt potężne, a niedługo potem wystawia mutantów do walki. Sześć wróżek całą parą walczą z dziwnymi istotami, chociaż szybko zauważają, że to nie wystarcza. Sky podpowiada im, że pomoc znajdą w Omni — strażniczce Sirenix. Czarodziejki zgadzają się z tym, więc płyną do nimfy. thumb|left|214px|[[Klub Winx|Winx odwiedzające Omnię]] Przybywając do Omni i Selkie, Bloom zauważa, ze ta nie czuje się zbyt dobrze. Iliris tłumaczy, że Tritannus tutaj był. Po chwili Omnia tłumacz Winx, że Trix i Politea wykorzystują Sky'a do uwolnienia cesarza, który może zdobyć pradawną perłę — najpotężniejszy artefakt w Nieskończonym Oceanie i kiedy Politea zdobędzie i zniszczy tę perłę, stanie się najpotężniejsza w całym Nieskończonym Oceanie, a nawet w całych morzach Magix. Na koniec dodaje, gdzie znajduje się perła, a małym Selkie nakazuje wskazać im najkrótszą drogę wiodącą do Perły. Wpływając do rafy strzegącej Perły, Winx tłumaczą Selkie, co mają robić, jeśli nie wrócą na czas, bądź Tritannnus wypłynie szybciej z Perłą. Selkie uspokajają jednak wróżki, obiecując, że to zrobią, a mniej zdenerwowane czarodziejki wpływają do rafy, gdzie z powodzeniem przerywają chwilowe zdobycie perły przez Tritannusa. Wymieniając parę zdań, Tritannus i Trix uciekają z Perłą, zostawiając Winx w rafie. Na szczęście, Musa wpada na naprawdę rezolutny pomysł, a Winx odnajdują tajemne przejście, przez które wychodzą z więzienia. Bloom, będąc z powrotem razem z przyjaciółkami, postanawia zakraść się do Politei i ukraść jej Perłę, kiedy jej przyjaciółki ją osłaniają. Politea zaczyna używać Perły, powoli zanieczyszczając wszystkie oceany Magix. Kiedy trójząb Tritannusa wypada potworowi podczas walki z Laylą, ten trafia w więzienie Sky'a, dając pomysł chłopakowi. Krzycząc do Bloom, aby ta nakierowała Politeę na więzienie i strzelała w nie. Niezbyt przekonana do tego wróżka, bojąc się o życie swojego ukochanego, postanawia mu zaufać. Tak, jak według planu Sky'a, Politea rozbija jego więzienie, uwalniając Sky'a. Chłopak chwyta trójząb, celując w nic nie świadomą Politeę, wytrącając Perłę z jej dłoni, po czym od razu traci przytomność. Zrozpaczona Bloom chwyta w ręce Sky'a, zaczynając płakać. W między czasie, Selkie łapią Perłę, a na miejsce przybywa Omnia, zaczynając konfrontacje z Politeą. Strażniczka nakazuje Bloom chwycić Perłę. Niechętnie, wróżka opuszcza narzeczonego, a razem z Klubem Winx używają Perły, aby pokonać Politeę. Po chwili, wody w Magix przywracają swój dawny wygląd, a Politea została pokonana. Pomimo radości pozostałych, Bloom nadal nie potrafi się cieszyć — spowodowane jest to głównie tym, że Sky nadal się nie wybudził. Omnia tłumaczy jej, że trójząb wchłonął jego energię życiową, chociaż po chwili dodaje, że tylko Perła z głębin może go uratować. Będąc już z powrotem w Alfei Sky przebudza się, ku radości rudowłosej wróżki. Specjalista nadal nie potrafi uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę, chociaż Bloom tłumaczy mu, że Trix zostały pokonane, Tritannus został wtrącony ponownie do Oblivionu, a Perła z głębin trafiła na swoje miejsce. Sky nadal zadręcza się tym, że ich randka nie była zwyczajna, jak jej obiecał. Bloom śmieje się, że ma racje, dodając, że ma wiele do nadrobienia, po czym para tonie w swoich uściskach i pocałunku. thumb|Końcowa piosenka [[Klub Winx|Klubu Winx]] Film kończy się piosenką śpiewaną przez Bloom, Stellę, Florę, Musę, Tecnę i Laylę. World of Winx |-|World of Winx — Sezon 1= Wkrótce... Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tą zakładkę! |-|World of Winx — Sezon 2= Stroje i transformacje |-|Codzienne stroje= Sezon 1 Podczas całego Sezonu 1 i początku Sezonu 2, codziennym strojem Bloom jest krótki, zielono-niebieski top z ciemnozielonymi wykończeniami i jasnożółtymi rękawami. Jej dżinsy mają lekko rozszerzone nogawki, na których są gwiazdki. Rolę butów zastępują żółte sandały, a jej włosy są rozpuszczone. Sezon 2 i Sezon 3 Pod koniec Sezonu 2, całego Sezonu 3 i początku Sezonu 4, głównym strojem czarodziejki, jest top w biało-niebieskie paski z małymi, różowymi serduszkami i dżinsową spódniczką. Nastolatka również nosi różową opaskę na lewym ramieniu i niebieskie nad kolanówki. Jej butami są ciemne niebieskie buty na platformie z białymi końcówkami, po bokach mające różowe kokardki. Sezon 4 W pozostałej części Sezonu 4, Bloom nosi różową bluzkę zakończoną żółtym akcentem, z wieloma białymi kropkami i niebieskim sercem na środku. Za spódnicę służy jej niebieska spódnica-bombka, zakończona różowym pasem. Spódnicę podtrzymuje żółtym paskiem, na którym na środku jest różowa kokardka. Jej butami są różowe obcasy z białymi kropkami z niebieskimi paskami na kostce i żółtymi wstążkami na palcach. Sezon 5 W Sezonie 5, Bloom nosi różową koszulkę z wieloma niebieskimi sercami, a w miejscu jej piersi bluzka jest zakończona dżinsowym materiałem z różowymi guzikami. Koszulka ma dwa różne rękawki — jej prawy opada bardziej na ramię i jest szerszy, za to lewy cieńszy, kurczowo położony na ramieniu czarodziejki. Na lewym rękawku jest ciemnoniebieska kokardka. Dziewczyna nosi biżuterię, składającą się z: niebieskiego naszyjnika z pereł, po którego dwóch stronach są sztywnie przypięte dwa różowe serca i kolczyki z niebieskimi sercami. Nosi niebieską, falbaniastą spódnicę, a powyżej kolana są założone różowe skarpetki i niebieskie, pomarszczone buty. Jej włosy są przypięte spinką dokładnie tak, jak to jest w jej Enchantixie. Sezon 6 W Sezonie 6, dziewczyna nosi przerobiony szkolny mundurek, składający się z: białej, luźno rozpiętej, kraciastej koszuli w okolicach pępka, w miejscu kołnierza mającej różową kokardkę, pod różowym sweterkiem, zakończonym czarnym akcentem, szarej spódnicy w rąby. Czarodziejka pod spódnica ma różowe getry z małymi, czarnymi kropkami, na których ma białe skarpetki, założone pod szare obcasy. Jej grzywka jest wielowarstwowa, jak i włosy są kurczowo splecione w warkocz. Sezon 7 Podczas Sezonu 7, księżniczka nosi różową, ozdobioną w ciemnoniebieskie i jasnoróżowe paski koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami i granatowym krawatem z błękitnym serduszkiem, pod błękitnym swetrem. Jej spódnica jest różowa i połyskująca białym materiałem, zakończona granatową falbanką. Dziewczyna nosi również granatowe skarpetki, zawiązane różowymi wstążkami, będące pod różowymi obcasami, mające pod sobą skarpetki w niebieską kratkę. Jej włosy są ułożone w koński ogon podobny do jej transformacji Sirenix, zawiązane bladoróżową wstążką z niebieskimi i różowymi paskami podobnej do jej bluzki. World of Winx Brakuje tutaj informacji! Jeżeli możesz, rozbuduj tę podkategorię! Bloom-sezon1-codzienny.gif|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 1 bloom-sezon2-codzienny.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 2 i Sezon 3 bloooom4.gif|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 4 bloom-season4.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 5 bloom-season6.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 6 bloom-season7.png|Bloom w jej codziennym stroju — Sezon 7 |-|Transformacja= Jej podstawowa transformacja jest jasnoniebieska, błyszcząca białym światłem. przycięte góry Kantar urządzone w kształcie z owalnym kształcie serca złota perła w środku klatki piersiowej, pasujący Świecący jasnoniebieski minispódniczki z dopasowywania kolorów spodenki pod jej spódnicę i jasnoniebieskie botki. Ona również nosi jasnoniebieskie rękawiczki podobny, wolnostojący rękawy wokół jej przedramion od łokcia do nadgarstka z punktu dół odwrocie każdej dłoni i nosi mały złoty diadem z trzema punktami zaokrąglone na czubku głowy. Jej skrzydła są cyan z końcówkami turkusowy. |-|Charmix= Bloom Charmix jest srebrna szpilka serce z klejnotu złota i futrzana różowa torba z sercami na jej talii. |-|Enchantix= Bloom Enchantix jest wielowarstwowa, plisowana sukienka z różnych odcieni i warstw niebieski, zielony, fioletowy i różowy. z niebieskim obroży na szyję z różową kokardką i niebieski naszyjnik z jej bajki wiszących pyłu w kształcie serca na nim. Jej skrzydła, teraz dostatkiem wielkości, są zarówno lekkie żółte i różowe, miękką Alice niebieskim wyznaczającego i upstrzone granatowych kamieni ozdobnych. Włosy również wzrosła o kilka cali długości i wydawało się zarobić dużo Tamer, elegancki wygląd i styl. Ma żółto-pomarańczowe pasemka, które znajdują się na czubku głowy, grzywka i na końcach włosy. Ma również odrzucono jej cyan kolorowe buty i Dons strappy, boso sandały, które są ozdobione trzech serc, i nosi dwa zestawy w kolorze niebieskim, w kształcie serca barrettes po obu stronach głowy, które przymocowania dwa małe fragmenty włosów, które zostały plecionych kierunku tył jej głowy, oprócz kolczyków tego samego koloru i kształtu. Jej ramiona są obecnie objęte w przezroczyste świecący różowy rękawiczki. |-|Believix= Od góry do dołu, włosy Blooma osiągnął kolan i ma parę małych plecionki w plecy, które łączą się złotego serca klamerką. Nosi top przepona-znosząc bufiaste ramiona, który jest na górze z różowego koloru brzoskwiniowego rękawem i niebieskie na dole. Jej skrzydła są większe niż te z Enchantix i wyłożone są w kolorze niebieskim z blado niebieski wnętrza, różowe kształty serca i małych granatowe serca klejnoty zdobiące samych skrzydeł. Jej rękawice bez palców i jasnoniebieski kolor. Jej spódnica jest poofy i tutu podobny, kolorowe światła niebieskiego z ciemnym niebieskim sercem na każdym biodrze, która posiada parę fioletowych łuków na miejscu, pasujący fioletową opaskę wokół wyżej warstwowych plisami, które są niebieskie na górze i różowe na Dolny. Wreszcie jej sandały odeszły i zastąpione parą obcasach capri, które są białe na dole i świecący różowe skarpetki, które mają dwa ciemnoróżowe paski na górze. |-|Sophix= Blooma Sophix składa się z jasnoniebieskim golfie i przewód serca z rękawami jednorodzinnych fioletowych, zielonych liści ARM-podgrzewacze, błękitny rękawiczki, średniej długości nadgarstek niebieskiej spódnicy i fluorescencyjnych zielonych wysokich obcasach. Jej skrzydła są fluorescencyjne zielone z błękitnym krawędziach. |-|Lovix= Blooma Lovix składa się z lekkiego, regularnym i miękki różowy rozmytej wersji jej Believix strój, z długimi rękawami, rozmyte wkładów barkowych i rozmytych paskami na spódnicy. Jej koszula teraz dołącza do spódnicy jak również. Jej buty zyskały rozmytych różowe nogę podgrzewacze. Jej skrzydła są miękkie różowe z niebieskimi klejnotów z granatowymi brzegami. |-|Harmonix= Bloom Harmonix składa się z górnej rury z jasnoniebieskie kolory i różowe granicami. Jej włosy są dłuższe, bardziej obszerny i zakręcony na końcach i ozdobione jasnoniebieskim muszli diadem i urządzone w luźny koński ogon, który jest przymocowany z różowym zespołu w połowie drogi w dół. Jej spódnica jest warstwowych, jasnoniebieski tutu za tym, jest długa, warstwowe, podłogi długości, dopasowując pociąg. Jej skrzydła są duże i warstwowa z czterech części, które są głównie na niebiesko, ale z granicy fuschia i projektowania serca. Jej buty są podobne do pięt purpurowe Enchantix, ale z fioletowych i niebieskich pasków świetlnych. |-|Sirenix= Formularz Bloom Sirenix składa się z jasnoniebieskim jeden pasek szczycie, który ma różowe otwory fal i jasnoniebieski marszczonej spódnicy z jasnoniebieskie dołączony legginsy, które mają nerwowe podobny niebieskie wzory z pasującymi jasnoniebieskie buty z różowymi zasad i jasnoróżowe / jasnoniebieskie paski marszczenia na plecach jej legginsy wykonane wyglądają jak płetwy. Ma także granatowe wstążki wiązanej wokół jej ramienia z jej ramienia do nadgarstka z różowym kwiatem-jak opaski. Jej włosy zamienia ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni i ma purpurowe smugi, ale kiedy jest pod wodą włosy zmieni się na pomarańczowy z marchwi smugi turkusowy. Nosi włosy w koński ogon wysokiej warstwowej, która jest zabezpieczona jasnoniebieskim kwiaty przypominające włosy krawat z rozchylonych grzywką. Jej skrzydła są duże i muszla w kształcie i mają niebieskie i białe paski granic i wielobarwne niebieski, różowy centra Orange i złota. Jej oko cień jest różowy i ma niebieski lakier do paznokci. |-|Bloomix= włosy Blooma jest jaśniejszy odcień czerwony i urządzony jest w górnej części włosach odsunął, z małym przekroju plecionych, w kok z tyłu głowy, z dwójką małych odcinkach jej grzywka luźne i resztę włosy zwisają. Nosi tiara cyjan o opal gem na czole. Nosi niebieski royal tunikę z dzieckiem niebieskich i białych klocków barkowych akcentowane przez gem ametyst na jej piersi, niebieski royal spodnie z wzorami baby blue skalę i turkusowy obcasach i półprzezroczystą lawendy organza Cape rozciąga się od jej tyłu i łączy się złote bransoletki wokół niej ramiona. Jej żółte, czerwone i niebieskie skrzydła są płomienia wzorzyste i płatek kształcie z głębokimi fioletowych granic. |-|Mythix= włosy Blooma jest kolan i side-rozstał się z kręcone grzywką. Nosi sukienkę światła niebieskiego, który jest zmierzwione z granatowymi ciągi całego stroju. Jej zużycie ramię jest ramieniem niebieskie rękawiczki z kolcami i ma małe buty Capri z różowym i kolce. Jej skrzydła są długie i proste w białych i niebieskich kolorach z różowymi końcówkami i niebieskich. |-|Butterflix= Ona ma warkocz przymocowane fioletowe motyle, jej spódnica zawiera niebieskie fioletowe kolory. Jej spódnica zawiera również skrzydła przypominające tkaninę. Bloom dostał długą bransoletkę, która bierze udział między nadgarstka i łokcia. Jej sandały są podobne do jej Enchantix boso sandały, ale teraz są one przypisane do wysokich obcasach. Jej skrzydła są średniej wielkości, również w kolorze fioletowym z różowym blaskiem. Jej cień do powiek jest blady różowy i ma niebieski tusz do rzęs na jej dolnych rzęs. |-|Tynix= Blooma Tynix składa się z półprzezroczystego różowego body i sukienkę, która przypomina jej Sirenix jeden bez cięć, ze światłem niebieskim i różowym odłamki kosztownych dołączonych do niego. Nosi cyjan Gemstone klamerkę nad jej podziału grzywką. Jej kolor włosów staje się ciemniejszy i zyskuje rozowy podkreśla. Włosy dowiązuje się, a następnie dzieli się na dwa warkocze po węzeł. Ona również zyskuje blond ombre na końcu jej włosy. Na prawej ręce nosi bransoletkę Tynix. Nosi krystalizuje jasnoniebieskie płytki przypominające wysokim obcasie sandały, które zostały urządzone przez cyjan odłamki kosztownych. Jej skrzydła mają purpurowe krawędzie i są w większości wykonane z kamieni szlachetnych prawdopodobne, a kolory przejść od niebieskiego do fioletowego na cyjan. Istnieje również kamień przymocowany do skrzydeł w krawędziach. |-|Dreamix= Informacja pojawi się za niedługo Magiczne moce i zdolności thumb|Smok wytworzony z mocy Bloom podczas ostatecznej walki z [[Icy.|246x246px]] Moce Bloom, oparte są na magii ognia, który może objawiać się w postaci smoków, kul ognia i wybuchów o różnym natężeniu. Zazwyczaj zadają duże obrażenia, ale czasem mogą służyć jako magiczna ochrona. Posiada również empatyczne zdolności rozpoznawania ludzkiej natury. Intensywność i siła jej magii jest wprost proporcjonalna do jej stanu emocjonalnego. Jest ona uważana za jedną z najsilniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejek na świecie, ponieważ wszystkie jej magiczne moce i zdolności pochodzą od Wielkiego Smoka. Bloom, jako czarodziejka z mocą Smoczego Płomienia, może thumb|left|180px|Bloom oddająca swoje moce [[Trix dla dobra swoich przybranych rodziców.]]spontanicznie generować, symulować i manipulować ogniem oraz ciepłem. Podczas, gdy ona głównie używa swoich mocy, by bombardować swoich przeciwników kulami ognia i ognistymi pociskami, w różnym natężeniu i wielkości. Wkrótce uczy się rozpalać duże pożary i kontrolować niebezpieczne płomienie poprzez myśli i silną wolę. Inne pokrewne umiejętności to: wybuchy energii cieplne; walka za pomocą ognia; wytwarzanie tarcz i pól siłowych; sprawianie, że obiekty stają się miękkie i topią się; strzelanie ognistymi promieniami energii i korzystanie z ognia by latać. Bloom zna również kilka podstawowych czarów, uroków i zaklęć, z których wszystkie wróżki mogą korzystać, np.: telekinezy, czyli przesuwania przedmiotów siłą woli; zmiany kształtu i wyglądu; transmutacji przedmiotów z jednego na drugi; przenoszenia drobnych rzeczy. 'Informacje'Nie będzie kolejnego sezonu? Będzie, tylko kiedy? * Urodziny: 10 grudnia * Znak zodiaku: Smok * Bliźniacza wróżka: Lockette * Selkie: Serena * Ulubiona potrawa: Pizza, * Ulubiony kolor: Czerwony * Hobby: Czytanie książek o bajkach i magii! * Ulubione zwierzątko: Króliki * Idealny chłopak: Sky * Ulubiony film: Komedie romantyczne * Nienawidzi: niczego * Ulubiona muzyka: Pop * Ulubione buty: na obcasie i na płaskim * Ulubione zaklęcie: Płomień Smoka * Najlepszy przyjaciel: Stella Ciekawostki o czarodziejce *Bloom jest postacią, która została utworzona z wielu źródeł inspiracji. Historia Bloom została prawdopodobnie utworzona na podstawie historii dziewczynki o imieniu Antonella, który Iginio Straffi, twórca serii Klub Winx spotkał i której najdroższym życzeniem było, aby wiedzieć, kim są jej prawdziwi rodzice. *Osobowość Bloom była inspirowana przez Joanne Lee, żonę Iginio Straffi, jak również producenta wykonawczego serialu Klub Winx. *W walijskim dubbingu imię Bloom zostało zmienione na Blodwyn, co oznacza sprawiedliwy kwiat w języku walijskim. *Imię Bloom to prawdopodobnie odniesienie do faktu, że wraz z przebiegiem serii, nastolatka odkrywa swoje moce i zaczyna kwitnąć, zdradzać się z normalnej ludzkiej dziewczyny, do najpotężniejszej wróżki wszechświata, podczas, gdy inne wróżki już wiedziały o swoich mocach i jakie się staną. *Mimo różnicy wieku, oryginalny szkic Bloom jest taki sam, jak teraźniejszy. *Była tą, która wymyśliła nazwę Klub Winx. Wyjaśnione jest to lepiej w komiksie, gdzie Bloom była inspirowana przez niektóre przechodzących motyli i ich skrzydeł. Początkowo miał być "Wings Club", ale wtedy Bloom wziął skrzydeł motyla na końcu zamiast "g" i "S" przypominać "X", stąd nazwa "Winx". *W dubbingu 4Kids jej urodziny wypadają 27 stycznia. *W pierworodnej wersji, Bloom jest drugą najmłodszą osobą w grupie. *4Kids nadało jej nazwisko Peters; Jednak występuje to tylko w książce i najprawdopodobniej jest to nazwisko adopcyjne. *Jej rywalką i przeciwieństwem jest Icy: **Jeżeli chodzi o moce, moc Bloom przeważnie opiera się na ogniu i cieple, moc Icy to głównie lód, śnieg i zimno. **Bloom jest współczująca, a Icy nie przejmuje się uczuciami innych. *Natomiast jeśli chodzi o ziemię, jej rywalką jest Mitzii. *Ma wroga zarówno na ziemi jak i w świecie magii. *Zarówno jak i u Daphne, Bloom wykradły moce czarne charaktery. *W Sezonie 2 9, Bloom twierdzi, że jej ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy, jednak wymieniła również czerwony. Mimo, że czerwony jest ulubionym kolorem Bloom, rzadko można spotkać czarodziejkę w tym kolorze ubrania, a te, które chętnie ubiera, to różowy i szczególnie niebieski. *Jest pierwszą Winx, która stała się zła Sezon 2. Drugą była Layla, trzecią Tecna, czwartą Musa, a piątą Stella. *Bloom jest jedną z czterech wróżek, które nie otrzymały Enchantix we własnym królestwie. *Wśród Winx, tylko Bloom i Flora mają rodzeństwo: Daphne to starsza siostra Bloom. Miele to młodsza siostra Flory. *Jest najbardziej związana ze zwierzętami domowymi wśród Winx, chociaż to Roxy jest czarodziejką zwierząt. *Dopóki Roxy nie została wprowadzona do serialu, Bloom była jedyną dziewczyną z klubu, której imię nie kończyło się na literę "a". *Jest jedyną osobą z Winx Klub która została adoptowana. *Przed pojawieniem się Roxy w serialu była jedyną czarodziejką która nie wiedziała nic o swoich mocach i pochodzeniu. Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Czarodziejki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ziemii Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Gardenii Kategoria:Uczennice Alfei Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Domino Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Drużyna Światła Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Postacie TZK Kategoria:Postacie MP Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie TMG Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Absolwentki Alfei bg:Блум ca:Bloom cs:Bloom de:Bloom el:Μπλουμ en:Bloom eo:Bloom es:Bloom fi:Bloom fr:Bloom gl:Bloom hr:Bloom hu:Bloom it:Bloom nl:Bloom oc:Bloom pt:Bloom pt-br:Bloom ro:Bloom ru:Блум sr:Блум sv:Bloom tr:Bloom uk:Блум vi:Bloom